Interview
by Veronica Small
Summary: a post WOCD fic. Ten years after graduation, Veronica is forced to face her past in Neptune. How will she handle all of the twists and turns life has for her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Alright!" called Connor Murphy, the editor of the New York Times. "Settle down!" his calls were ignored or unheard. The noise in the room was horrible. All the young and old reporters were chatting, mostly about the same subject: the odd request of their editor.

Connor had asked them all to come to the conference room. And there is a reason for the use of the word "all". Every reporter: political, advice columnist, movie critic, heck – even photographer, everyone that worked for the paper, were all crammed into the biggest conference room in the building. None of them had any idea why they were there. Veronica Mars was no exception. And it was driving her nuts.

"C'mon people, quiet!" called Connor again, but his words were not loud enough to be heard over the noise. Connor was a 50+ years old man, with silvery hair, piercing blue eyes, and a heavy New-York accent. He was rather tall, and well built, and he was an amazing journalist, and an even better editor. Right now, he was just frustrated. The chatter only got louder and louder. Finally, Connor had had enough.

"Everybody SHUT UP!" and everybody did. A silence quickly fell on the room. Connor actually sighed with relief. "Now, if you'll all be kind enough to take a sit, and keep your mouths shut, and I'll tell you why we are all assembled here."

Some of the people in the room grabbed a seat. Most of them remained standing due to the lack in chairs.

"Hey, Veronica" whispered Harry Webb.

"What?" she whispered back.

"Mind sitting on me? I can't stand much longer, and I can't find a chair."

"Go ask Clair, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." She hissed at him, looking at Connor.

"But-"

"I said go to Clair. I'm not sitting on you, got it?" with those words she spun a bit to look at his face. He pouted, and then stuck his tongue out. Veronica did the same. Harry grinned and turned to Clair, who was sitting on the other side of the main table. They exchanged a few words, then Clair got up, Harry set down, and Clair set on his knees. Veronica winked at Harry, and he smiled brightly at her.

"Is everybody here?" asked Connor.

"What does it matter?" called someone from the back of the room. "Just go on with it, Connor!"

"Trust me, none of you would want to miss this. Everybody here?" asked Connor again. Just then the door opened, and Garret entered, smiling apologetically toward Connor. He went and stood behind Veronica, placing both of his hand on the back of Veronica's chair.

"Sorry, I'm here." He said. "Sorry…"

"Anybody else isn't here?" asked Connor. Veronica scanned the room. No one seemed to be missing. No one said anything. Connor sighed again. "Okay, I guess now that we are all here, we can start."

The editor rubbed his eyes and stood up, crossing his arms against his chest. "About 40 minutes ago, I received a very, **very** interesting phone call. One of Hollywood's most successful actors, called me himself, and made me an offer I just couldn't refuse."

"You sold your soul for a role in the newest movie starring Nicole Kidman?" joked Veronica. A few chuckles were heard. Connor smiled at her.

"No." he said fondly, but then his voice turned harsh "And don't interrupt me again. He suggested, to give this newspaper the first interview with him, an exclusive. You see, this actor hasn't given a single interview since he started acting."

Veronica looked around. A few people seemed to understand whom Connor was talking about. Others seemed as confused as she felt. But everyone seemed to be excited.

"Of course, every deal has its terms. And this one is no exception."

"What are the terms then?" asked Harry.

"The terms… well, this young actor asked for a specific reported of ours to handle this interview, and no one but this reporter."

"Well, who is it!" asked Rose. Oh, Rose. What could you say about Rose? Rose was in charge of the entertainment part of the newspaper. She was a huge gossip to boot, and knew everything about everyone. Except for Veronica. Veronica had always kept to herself and avoided talking about herself with Rose. She hated gossips, and coming from Neptune, she knew a lot of them. Slowly, some sort of animosity had developed between Rose and Veronica. It wasn't fun, but Veronica didn't really mind. She had years of training on how to handle people who hate your guts. She was actually kind of used to it, as sad as that may seem.

"I'm more interested in who this actor is!" called Clair excitedly from her place in Harry's lap.

"I'm curious too" said Garret to Veronica.

"Wait, but what about photos?" asked Dean, the newspaper's main photographer. "I'm gonna be in on the whole thing, taking photos, right?"

"Actually, no. The actor was very specific, no one but the reporter he had chosen."

"Who's the reporter?" called Rose out.

"Like there's a doubt" mumbled Veronica. "She knows it's her, she just wants the rest of the world to know it, too". Garret chuckled.

"C'mon Connor, spit it out! Who's the reporter?" called someone from the back of the room.

"Yeah, who's the lucky guy?" asked Mike. "Or girl…"

All glanced shifted slightly to Rose, who smiled smugly.

"Veronica Mars". All eyes shifted to Veronica. Veronica's eyes shot up to Connor's face.

"Wait, What? Who? Me?" she asked, surprised and shocked.

"Yes, you." Said Connor with a tiny smile, and an amused glint in his icy-blue eyes.

"But, but, but… Veronica is a political and criminal reporter! She doesn't know the first thing about Hollywood or-"

"This is the term for this interview to happen. Veronica, and only Veronica."

"Did this guy say why?" asked Garret. Veronica seemed frozen with shock, still looking at Connor, searching for answers.

"He said he read a lot of her stories, and he liked her style."

"That's it? He liked her style?" called an angry Rose.

"Look, Rose, I know better than anyone this is not Veronica's area of expertise, but this is what the guy wants. And this is a huge deal for us. If we don't take it he'll turn to some other newspaper. This is the interview of the decade, and we are not giving up on it. Veronica is going to do this interview, and that's final." Rose seemed like she was ready to scream or break something.

Veronica finally gathered her wits. It wasn't like her to act like this. To freeze because some Hollywood actor heard of her and wanted her to write the first interview he is giving to the press was silly.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"Yeah, Connor, who is it?" called Clair. "I'm dying to know!"

"His name is Logan Echolls."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"W-w-what?" asked Veronica. Garret looked at her, slightly worried. Veronica never acted like this. She was being all shocked by this, freezing up and now stuttering? It just wasn't Veronica Mars.

"Logan Echolls." Said Connor. He knew Veronica invested everything in her work and her few friends, and hardly ever did things for pure fun. "He's an actor, he acted in-"

"I-I know who he is." She said quietly. After a moment she added, "I saw two of his movies."

"Two? Two of his movies?" called Rose. "Damn, that boy is the hottest thing in Hollywood for like 10 years, and you saw two of his movies!"

"Rose, chill" called Harry.

"Veronica, if you want to do some research on him, I could help you. Or if you need help with making questions up…" suggested Clair. Veronica shot her a grateful look.

"Did he leave a number for Veronica to contact him? To set up a meeting?" asked Garret.

"Yeah, when is he coming any way?" asked Harry.

"I gave him Veronica's office number. He said he'd call her and set the dates with her. I guess-"

"I have to go" said Veronica suddenly and set up, grabbing her side bag and bolting to the door.

"Wait, Veronica!" called Garret. But Veronica ignored him, and left the conference room.

Veronica went by her desk and grabbed her jacket. She walked to the elevators and got inside. Once there she pulled out her cell phone and pressed speed dial #2.

"Veronica!" called the voice on the other side. "Girl, what you doin' callin' like this in the middle of the day?"

"Am I interrupting something, Wallace?" she asked quietly.

Wallace seemed to notice her tone of voice. "No. You aren't interrupting. Is somethin' wrong?"

"I… I'm not sure." The elevator reached the lobby. Veronica went out of the elevator and toward the exit, waving goodbye to the security man, Bert. "I…"

"What is it, girl?"

"I just got an assignment… from the newspaper. An interview… very important one"

"Congratulations. I don't see what's wrong."

Veronica motioned for a taxi, and climbed into the one that stopped.

"It's with Logan freaking Echolls, that's what's wrong." Wallace didn't say a word for a moment, and Veronica used that pause to give the driver her home address.

"Logan Echolls… our Logan Echolls?" he asked.

"I wouldn't really call him ours. Mostly cause I haven't seen him since graduation. Have you…"

"Only in the movies, Mars."

"Damn it, Wallace. What am I going to do?"

Wallace sighed. Back in high school, after three months of Logan and Veronica avoiding each other he finally dared to ask her what the deal was between them. Veronica tried to avoid the subject, but finally, after two more months of nagging she told him. Her and Logan kissed, after he saved her from the almost-kidnapper, undercover federal agent, Ben. Both didn't have the guts to say something about what happened, and so they both ignored the incident, and each other too. The only time they spoke after that was on graduation day. They didn't say much, and surely didn't talk about the kiss. But they did say goodbye. And in the ten years that had passed since then, the two hadn't exchanged a word.

"You are going to calm down first. And when you meet him, you show him what he missed all this time not talking to you, a'ight?"

Wallace knew deep down, that Veronica was a bit in love with Logan. He wasn't sure that she was ever over him. And though he didn't care for Logan too much, he cared for Veronica a lot. And he wanted to see her happy. If somehow Echolls would make her that, he wasn't gonna stop them. He knew Veronica's social life were on the verge of dying. Her friends and her only met at work. She always worked, and in the spare time she had between working, she was pulling the "Veronica Mars, PI" act, just like in high school. Sure, it wasn't really an act, but a part of Veronica's being, and she loved it, but it didn't matter. Veronica swamped herself with work and more work. He was her best friend, just like in high school, even though she was living in NYC, and he was living in Chicago. Her last relationship was a year and a half ago. And Veronica only got into relationship if they were serious. No casual dating or what not, not for Veronica Mars. And the relationships never got anywhere, because Veronica was too much of a work-a-holic and too intense for the male population of New York to handle.

"Now, I want you to explain to me how the hell did you manage to land an interview with him." The rest of the drive was spent with Veronica explaining the whole story to Wallace.

By the time Veronica was off the phone, she had reached her apartment. She paid the taxi driver and got out. As she entered her apartment building she dialed the all too familiar number. After three rings, Duncan Kane picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Duncan" she said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Veronica… uh, h-hi"

"Hi." She replied. "You sound nervous, Duncan."

"Do I?"

"Yes, you do. Is there a reason for you to be nervous?" Veronica unlocked her apartment's door and entered, closing the door behind her. She let her bag drop on the floor and set down on her couch.

"Not that I can think of." He replied. But they both knew what was the subject in hand, the purpose of this conversation. Veronica decided to cut to the chase. "So, talked to Logan lately?"

Duncan sighed. It was odd hearing Veronica saying Logan's name. It was the first time in over ten years he heard her talking about Logan. Usually, the subject of Logan was considered taboo.

"I guess you heard."

"I did." She replied. "I would have appreciated a heads up."

"Look, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I knew you wouldn't take the interview if you knew."

"Probably."

"And I didn't want you to do that." He said. "You are a very good friend of mine. And Logan is my best friend, and was that since we were 12. Just… I need you two to at least be on speaking terms."

"So this was your idea?" she asked. "This whole, gotta-be-Veronica thing?"

"No. Logan came up with the whole thing. He only told me about it yesterday."

Veronica took a deep breath. "You better not be lying to me, Duncan."

"I swear on Lilly's grave, I'm telling you the truth." Veronica swallowed, and stopped herself from sucking air loudly. Even after she and her father solved the Lilly Kane Murder, she still had some trouble with handling Lilly's death. The fact she kissed her dead best friend's ex boyfriend always made her feel slightly guilty. Even if it happened ten years ago.

"Are you okay, Veronica?" asked Duncan.

"Yeah, fine. The whole thing just-" she let out a giggle, and hoped it didn't sound too fake "took me by surprise. That's all. I'm fine."

"Okay."

"Okay. So, I'll talk to you soon. I have to get back to work."

"Sure, no problem."

"Good." She paused. "Hey Duncan?"

"Yeah."

"Don't tell Logan I called." She could almost hear him smiling.

"Don't worry about it. Bye, Veronica."

"Yeah. Bye."

The line went dead.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I sorta forgot to write my A/N these past chapters. So: Hey guys! thanks for all you reviewers! All you readers are what keeps me going! Remember: reviewing never hurt anybody (and, yes, I am as desperate as I sound).

Disclaimer: All of the characters who appeared on Veronica Mars belong to the show's creators. I only own all of these new and neat people.

Now, on with the story

Chapter 3

Veronica set behind her desk the next day, ignoring the looks that followed her every move. She turned on her computer, and pulled out her laptop from her bag, turning it on as well. She took a sip from her coffee, and glanced around. Most people staring at her turned to look away as she glanced at them.

She felt angry with herself. Yesterday she let her emotions get the best of her, and this was her reword. She was a grown up, damnit! She should have kept her cool. But hearing Logan's name after so long of trying to avoid even thinking about him… maybe she should cut herself some slack. _Maybe._

"Hey, Veronica." Said Clair, grabbing a chair and dragging it to Veronica's desk and sitting on the other side of it.

"Morning, Clair. How are you?"

"Good, really good. How are you? You okay?" she asked tenderly.

"Yeah, I'm great." Off Clair's look she added. "Really, I am."

"If you say so, then I believe you." Said Clair. Veronica really loved this woman. She was the sweetest person ever walk this earth. She reminded Veronica of Meg Manning, only less innocent and naive.

"Hey, is that new?" asked Veronica, motioning to Clair's necklace. It was a thin gold string, and had a gold clover pendant hanging from it. Clair fingered the pendant.

"Yeah, it is. You like it?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful. Real gold?"

Clair nodded excitedly. "Isn't it great? My mom came to visit yesterday, said she found this is one of her drawers and wanted me to have it."

"That's great, sweetie." Said Veronica, smiling at her brunette friend. "How is she?"

"Better. She doesn't like hospitals. Me neither."

"It's going to be okay, Clair. Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried. I know she'll be okay." Said Clair truthfully. Veronica reached out to squeeze her hand in a supportive manner. Clair seemed grateful.

"I gotta get back to work" said Clair after a moment. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I am. Go back to work." Clair mock-saluted and walked to her desk, which was situated on the other side of the room. Veronica smiled to herself and drank the rest of her coffee, and got to work.

It was just past lunch. Most people were still out, eating. Very few got back on time and returned to work. Veronica never left the office. She couldn't tear herself from her work. Her phone rang. She finished typing two more sentences and picked up the phone, placing it against her ear.

"Veronica Mars"

"Hey Ronnie." Her eyes widened at the familiar voice, and her mouth formed a surprised O.

"Hi" she said into the phone.

"So, uh… I guess you talked to Mr. Murphy, right?"

"Yeah." She said quietly. Then repeated more firmly. "Yeah, I did. He said you'd call."

"And here I am."

"Right." She said, slightly dazed. His voice hadn't changed a bit. She shook her head slightly, and put on her down-to-business voice. "So, we need to set a date for this interview. If you'd give me a number where I could reach you, I'll call and we'll just have this done with two or three phone calls."

"Actually, I'm coming to New York soon, I thought maybe we could have this done face-to-face."

"Oh." She said, trying to sound less surprised than she actually was. "Well, what is soon?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." She repeated_. Oh. My. God. I'm fucked_. "Yeah, Tomorrow's great. When are you landing?"

"6:00 AM. I thought maybe I'd come pick you up for lunch, around 13:00"

"Sure. It sounds great."

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, yeah, absolutely." She said with a fake smile. She didn't even know why she was plastering that smile on her face. It's not like he was there to see it. "Well, bye." She said.

"Hey Ronnie…"

"Yeah?" she asked, slightly worried at what he might say.

"It's great talking to you again." She smiled, this time it was genuine.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said, and then placed the phone in its cradle, with a sigh of relief.

Veronica decided to try planning some questions to the interview. She had interviewed people before, but never like she was going to interview Logan. Her interviews were about politics, about criminal investigations. She was a reporter that people avoided, just like when she was in high school and working for her dad. She asked the hard questions, the ones people didn't want to answer, about corrupted politicians, mishandled crime investigations and bribery. She did not give people an E! True Hollywood stories interviews. She bugged them about what they weren't telling, about a specific case or incident, and she was aggressive. Did Logan really want her to interview him like that? After all, he did say he liked her style. But was that just an excuse? And why did he want her specifically? He could have a reporter who actually knew what she was doing, like Rose. Did he chose her because she knew what he has been through as a teen, or because he wanted to see her again and didn't know how?

She was getting a headache.

"Veronica!" Her head jerked in the direction from which the yell came from. By the tone of Garret's voice he had been calling her name for a while now.

"What?" she asked, as if nothing was wrong.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Garret's brown eyes seemed concerned. His brow furrowed as he looked at her, trying to decide if she was ill or not.

"Sure, I'm fine."

"You were gone for a moment"

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking…"

"About the interview of the decade?" he asked, with a lopsided grin.

"Yeah. I'm not really sure how to do it, Garret. This is **so** not my thing." As she talked, Veronica picked up a packet of cherry flavored Pez candies and opened it.

"Well, why?" asked Garret, leaning on her table's edge.

"Why?" she asked, popping a Pez into her mouth, and sucking on it gently.

"Why isn't interviewing your thing?"

"Well, that's not totally right." She said thoughtfully, still sucking on the candy. "I guess… interviewing famous people about their life isn't my thing."

"That's not completely true either." said Garret, his grin widening. "After all, you've interviewed many senators, the mayor of New York-"

"Yeah, Politicians." She said, finally giving up on sucking her Pez, and chewed on it instead. "But not movie superstars. This interview is going to be read by every kid over the age of 10. Everybody knows who Logan Echolls is."

"Good point." Said Garret seriously, but Veronica caught the mischievous glint in his eyes. "After all, if **you** knew who he was…"

Veronica's hand shot to her heart. "Why Garret, I am appalled that you would say something like that! Mostly because the only movies you ever see are based on a book, and even then you make sure to point out all the differences between the book and film." She raised a single eyebrow, challenging him to continue. He merely smirked.

"Guilty as charged." He admitted, and raised both hands in the air, in a gesture of surrendering.

Veronica smiled at him. She liked Garret. He usually knew how to make her feel better. He was older than she was, close to forty, with dark brown hair, and bright brown eyes. He was very lean and very tall. She hated standing next to him. It made her feel tinier than she actually was.

Veronica popped another Pez into her mouth, and this time chewed it as soon as she closed her mouth, not feeling the need to savor the taste of it.

"Tell me Garret, what is the book-of-the-week for me?" Garret, as one of the most popular book reviewers in the New York Times, took it as his mission in life to make sure all his friends in the newsroom actually cracked a book every now and then. In order to make them actually do that, he gave them the books, leaving then no excuses.

"I was thinking about this book, I think you'd love it" he said. "I'll go get it for you."

He returned shortly after that, with a book in his hands. It wasn't thick at all, and Veronica was glad, because she knew that if it were too thick, she wouldn't find the time to start it. When a book was too thick, she could never actually bring herself to sit down and start reading it. This book, she could finish it in two hours, tops.

"What is it?" she asked.

"An amazing book. 'The Five People You Meet In Heaven', by Mitch Albom. Wonderful piece. If you'd like it, I have another one of his books, it's a must read. I think I reviewed it three years ago. You should read it."

"I will" she said. "Promise."

"Good. You need to do something that isn't work related, you little work-a-holic."

"Am not." She protested.

"The first step in solving a problem is admitting it exists."

"Oh, you are so funny, Garret" said Veronica in what she started calling her Betty voice (In honor of her wonderful acting job as Betty in Pen high, when Polly the parrot had been stolen) "And so wise, too. Please be my boyfriend!"

Garret chuckled. "You know, one day I will say yes to that, and then what are going to do?"

"Run for the hills. Screaming" she added, with a smile.

Garret grinned. "Catch ya later, Veronica. Connor is giving us the evil eye. Gotta get back to work" and with that he went to his own desk. Veronica turned to see Connor giving Garret's retreating form the evil eye. When he saw her looking at him he just raised an eyebrow, and tapped on his wristwatch. Then he mouthed 'Get to work' at her. Veronica smiled and turned to her computer.

"I'm burning daylight here" she mumbled, and started typing away on her computer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Veronica reread the police report for the fourth time. Something was still off about it; she just had to figure out what. Pencil in hand, she went over the lines again and again, marking what seemed important. She looked at the officer's name: Mike McNill. She decided to run a search on him. She'd do it later. She wrote his name on a yellow neon post-it and posted it to the side of her computer. She picked up a different pile of papers: the witnesses.

Some 15 years old kid committed suicide. Jumped from the 14th floor of his dad's office building, crashed on the sidewalk, died on the spot. He didn't leave a note or anything. There was no past of violent behavior, or mental illnesses. The autopsy's results hadn't come in yet. Veronica had a hunch saying that if she'll have the results of the autopsy, she may be able to crack this case. The journalist in her wanted a story. The privet investigator wanted an answer. The human part of her wanted justice.

She marked a slight difference in two of the witness' testimonies, and promised herself she'll work on it immediately. Until she noticed the eerie silence that suddenly came over the newsroom. She was about to look up when she heard it.

"Veronica?"

Her head shot up, and she was looking at Logan Echolls. He hadn't changed much. He didn't seem much older; his hair was just an inch longer than it was at graduation, and brown, no highlights or anything. She liked it when it was dark and brown like that. The first movie starring him that she had seen, showed Logan with bleach-blond hair and a nose ring. She hated that look on him.

She stood up, and went around her table to stand in front of him. She had to look up in order to see his eyes, shining happily.

Then she glanced around, and noticed that every single person in the room had stopped whatever it was that they were doing in order to gawk at Logan.

"Yes, I'm Veronica Mars. It's a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Echolls." She said, offering her hand for him to shake, and sending him a pleading look.

Logan seemed confused for a moment. He was looking at Veronica Mars, thinking about how the only difference between her at 18 and now was that she was now much more tanned and her hair was a reaching her shoulders again, when she started acting like she didn't even know him. He wanted to say something, but then caught the desperate look in her eyes, and noticed the glance she sent to the other people in the room, whom were all staring at them.

He shook her hand. "Same with you." He replied, and smiled. Her shoulders almost sagged with relief. She shot him a smile.

"If you'd like, we could get going, find somewhere a little more private." She suggested. Logan nodded. "Okay, I'll just grab my bag." She said and turned back to her desk, grabbing her black side bag, and stuffing a few papers from the suicide investigation in it. She turned off her computer's screen and returned to Logan's side.

"Where do you, uh… want to go to?" he asked.

"I don't know… how about we grab some lunch?" she offered and started walking towards the elevators. Her two main thoughts were _Oh god, Logan's here_ and _Please god; don't let me fall flat on my face with everybody watching. _

She pressed the elevator's button and waited for it to come. She sent a glance in Logan's direction. He really looked like he did in high school. He was dressed in a similar style, too. A long sleeved button-up black shirt over a white wife-beater and olive-green cargo pants. Of course, all of them were either expensive brand names or specially designed for him.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Logan extended his arm, in a gesture that obviously meant ladies first. Veronica gave him a brief smile and entered the elevator, Logan right behind her. The doors slid close. Veronica pressed the lobby button.

Then there was the awkward silence thing.

The numbers were changing in slow motion, Veronica decided. It could only get worse if the elevator got stuck.

"Did, um…" she started, highly uncomfortable. "Did Bert give you any trouble?"

"Bert?" asked Logan, confused.

"The, um, the security guard at the entrance." She clarified.

"Oh, no, he said I could go up, I was written there or something"

Veronica nodded. The rest of the trip down was silent. Veronica was getting slightly jumpy. She smoothed down her black skirt, trying to make imaginary wrinkles to disappear.

The elevator dinged, and Veronica quickly got out, Logan right beside her. Bert the security guard spotted them and smiled slightly, opening the door for Veronica. She smiled at him, and the 21 years old young man beamed at her.

"Bye Bert." She said as she passed him.

"Bye, Miss Mars!" he called after her.

As soon as Veronica and Logan were out of the building, the sounds of the New York streets hit them, along with the warm breeze. It was a lovely day. True, it was slightly chilly for California-native Veronica, but beautiful indeed. The sun was shining brightly, but the air wasn't hot and suffocating.

"Where do you want to eat?" Logan asked, scanning the street.

"Does Starbucks sounds okay?" she asked, spotting her favorite Starbucks store, just across the street from the New York Times office building.

"Starbucks' not food" Logan commented, his voice blasé.

"Right, of course" she said, slightly embarrassed and mentally kicked herself, really hard. She was acting like an idiot.

Logan seemed to realize he made Veronica uncomfortable.

"But if you want, we could get coffee before we go eat." He said. Veronica tilted her head up and looked at him.

"Yes, That'd be good" she said. _Why am I acting like this, damnit!_ She thought angrily. _This is Logan, the same Logan I've confronted millions of times, from every possible angle: as a friend, as an enemy, as a lov- well, actually I sorta avoided confronting that angle of Logan._

Logan nodded. They cross the street quickly and entered the small Starbucks store. The door closed behind them. Veronica looked at the counter. The teen working behind it, Jordy, waved at her. She smiled.

"So, do you everybody around here?" asked Logan. Veronica bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"I'm gonna order, you want anything?"

"Espresso" he said.

"Okay. Why don't you grab us a sit." She said and without waiting for an answer turned to the counter. She didn't have to wait long in line, seeing how it only consisted one other person than herself.

"Hey Jordy" she said, smiling.

"Hi Veronica" the redheaded teen replied. "What can I get you?"

"An Espresso, and a Latte" she said.

"No problem." He said with a smile and a wink. Veronica snorted and shook her head. Jordy was such a sweetie. She sometimes talked with him, he told her about his high school and stuff. Jordy, much like herself, used to be popular, but then went down on the social scale when his father lost all of his money and left the family. She swore to herself, that if he couldn't get a date to his prom she'd go with him. Just so that all the other boys would die of envy.

After a few moments Jordy returned with her Latte. "You know, I read your story this morning, about the drug dealer getting out of jail cause of his money and stuff." Veronica nodded, motioning for him to continue. "Well, nothing, I just thought it was really, really good. I was riveted."

"Thanks Jordy." She said. "Go get me my Espresso."

"But it's not for you." He said, his voice confused.

"And how would you know that?" she asked playfully.

"Well, you never order Espresso. You usually drink Lattes, and you cam here with a guy so I'm guessing it's his." Rambled Jordy. Veronica grinned. "By the way, am I completely delirious, or did you come in here with Logan Echolls?"

"Yes it's him." She said, her voice quiet. Then she hissed "But you better not tell anyone, got it?"

Jordy nodded. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Good. Now, the Espresso?"

"Oh, right, Comin' right up"

After a few moments Jordy returned with the Espresso. Veronica paid and thanked him and went over to where Logan was sitting, a small smile gracing his face. Veronica set down on the opposite chair, on the opposite side of the table. She placed the Espresso on the table in front of him. They both sipped some of the bitter liquid.

"So, should we get starting?" asked Veronica. Logan shrugged. She gave him a slightly annoyed look.

"Sure, let's get started."

Veronica grabbed her bag and started digging through it. She finally found the tape recorder and took it out of her bag, placing it on the table between them. She pressed the record button.

"Mr. Echolls-" she started, but he didn't let her finish the first sentence.

"Logan."

Veronica gave him a polite smile, to cover her nervousness. "Logan" she corrected herself. "I think the question everyone wants an answer to is: Why now?"

"Well, you see" he started, scratching his head. He looked really cute like that. _Shut up you moron! Don't think of Logan's cuteness. Focus! _She told herself. "I always avoided the press mostly so that the people close to me won't suffer from all the crap you take from paparazzi and reporters." He smirked playfully at her. "But, you know, my dad and sister are kinda used to it already, and after I got the divorce, there was no one left to protect.Took my a while to get that...I guess the divorce made me feel free… spontaneous or something."

Veronica smiled, noting that he was indeed divorced. She heard rumors (Well, actually, she heard Rose talking to Marissa in the women's bathroom) about his divorce but nothing was confirmed for her. She never dared to check.

"And you spontaneously decided to give out an exclusive interview to celebrate this new freedom?"

Logan's smirk returned, even wider. "I've spent ten years in this business, and not a single interview. I think that's a world record right there. I just thought it might be easier, instead of avoiding the press, just go with the flow, and not struggle. Just to make life simpler."

Veronica smiled at that. What an easy was to live. If only she could do that. "So, how did you get into the business?"

"Ah, when I was 17 my mom committed suicide. My dad, the famous Aaron Echolls, took it really bad. He decided to quit acting to dedicate more time to his family. After a year, my stepsister Trina and me made him go back. We promised we'd do it with him… and then it became like a family business."

"Would you mind explaining that?"

"No. You see, Trina and I knew how much dad loved acting. But he stopped that to focus on us, and we didn't want him to do that… We wanted him to have something for himself after mom died. We talked to this guy, who is now my dad's agent, and he found the three of us roles on the same movie. It was a hit, with Aaron's big comeback and Trina and me became a hit. We all kept on acting…just, for a living."

"So why keep on acting? According to what you said it was just a way to get you dad back in the biz. Why'd you kept on with it?"

Logan smiled. "I just fell for it. I never thought I would. I always remember everything that came with dad's acting – the parties, the reporter, paparazzi, and the fans. From the point-of-view of the son, it was horrible. I never though about why dad went on with it. I never though of how much it was fun. I guess I just fell for it. Got the acting bug, whatever. It was doing something I was good at and actually enjoyed for a living. Who'd give up an opportunity like that?"

"So, I guess you really love your dad. It's a big thing for an 18 years old kid to do."

"My dad, wasn't always the greatest dad. But after my mom died, he came around, became a family man. It was kind of weird at first, having him around, but… we all got used to each other. I guess mom offing herself got the family closer."

Veronica felt a pang of pain in her heart at the mentioning of Lynn. Lynn, who was always super-nice to Veronica whenever she came over to Logan's place. Actually, Lynn was always nice to all of Logan's friends. She was a pretty cool mom.

"Excuse me?" a new, young, female voice said, followed by a giggle. Veronica and Logan both turned to look at an excited teen, with long brown hair and green eyes, pink lips and huge breasts, looking at Logan with a dreamy smile. "Are you… are you Logan Echolls?"

Logan smiled and nodded. The teen's smile widened and she let out yet another giggle.

"Oh my gosh, I'm like, a total fan of yours." She said excitedly.

"Always a pleasure to meet a fan" said Logan in his most charming voice. Veronica stopped herself from openly rolling her eyes. Instead she grabbed her Latte and took a sip, only to discover with much disappointment that the cup was empty. _When did I manage to finish my coffee?_

"Could I, like, get an autograph?" asked the ten again, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

"Sure thing" replied Logan.

The girl grabbed her stylish backpack and dug into it, coming up with a notebook (of which she tore a page out) and a green pen. She handed them over to Logan.

"To…" he started writing, reading along with the written. Then paused short. "What's your name?"

"Chloe" she replied.

"To Chloe… rock on… Logan Echolls" he smiled and handed the girl the pen and paper. "There you go."

Chloe squealed and said thank you, and then turned to her friends sitting at a table on the opposite side of the store.

"Back to the interview?" asked Logan. Veronica just gave him a nod.

They went back to the interview. It lasted about 10 minutes, and then Logan stopped it again.

"Veronica…" he started "Behind you."

Veronica turned to see that Chloe's table, which consisted 5 girl before was currently having at least 15 girls around it. And they kept glancing at Logan every three seconds.

"Think we should go?"

"Let's go."

Veronica turned the tape recorder off and put in into her bag. Logan glanced one more time at the table. He and Veronica stood up, and went to the door. Veronica saw Jordy looking annoyed at the girls, but the annoyance changed to worry when he caught her gaze. She smiled what she hoped was a reassuring smile before she and Logan left the store.

The walked down the street, at a normal pace. Logan glanced back and swore. Veronica turned to look and saw the girls from Starbucks, all 15 of them walking out of the store and behind them. Veronica pulled the sleeves of her black cardigan up to her elbows, something she did when she was nervous. Like when 15 girls started following you. She glanced at the girls again. They were closing in.

"This is like a freaky movie." She murmured to Logan.

"Trust me, I know movies. This, is real life." A cocky smirk made that comment slightly condescending. Veronica decided to let it slide. He glanced back now.

"On my count." He said. "Start running."

"Running?"

"1…2… Run!" and they did. Veronica ran, and despite past practice she couldn't compare to Logan's pace. First, his legs were way longer than hers. Second, she was wearing those stupid high-heeled shoes. Not good running shoes. But she wasn't too far behind him. And then, the laws of physics made an appearance. And Veronica's heel broke.

"Shit!" she called. The girls behind them were running too, but the gap was rather big.

"What?" called Logan, stopping next to her, not even a bit out of breath.

"My heel broke." She said, almost angrily. Though she really wasn't angry at all.

Logan looked around and suddenly felt very lucky. At least 8 cabs were standing still, their drivers waiting for the light to turn green.

"C'mon." he said, grabbing Veronica's hand and dragging her into the road. She limped behind him but mostly kept up. He glanced into the taxis. First one – taken. Second – taken. Third – shit, also taken. Number four wasn't. Logan grabbed the back seat's door-handle and opened it quickly. The stalking-girls were now on the road too. Logan shoved Veronica into the back seat, climbing in fast behind her, and closed the door. The girls were now outside the cab yelling and calling for Logan. Veronica gave the driver an address, but Logan couldn't hear in over the noise. The light turned green, and after a moment on which the girls got back to the sidewalk and away from thehonking cars, they took off.

They were safe from crazy fans. Veronica allowed herself to sigh with relief.

_Thank god for small favors. _

_A/N: Hey you guys! hope you liked the new chapter! more will come soon. Tell me what you thought of this chapter ) and also: if there's anything you'd like to see on this fic in future chapters - now would be the time to tell me. also: I know that it was said Aaron was a good guy or something like that. Yeah, I don't think so. And neither does my characters. Sure they say it now, but... Trust me when I say, all will be explained in future chapters._

_Roni_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Why oh why, did I have to bring Logan to my apartment?_ Was the thought going through Veronica's mind as she climbed out of the cab. The air had gotten slightly chilly, and she pulled the sleeves of her cardigan down again. As she turned to pay for the cab, she saw Logan giving him the money. She didn't say anything about it, but she was feeling uncomfortable with him paying for her. She couldn't explain it.

The cab drove off, and Logan moved to stand next to her.

"So, where are we?" he asked, looking at the building in front of them.

Veronica just shook her head. "C'mon."

She walked to the door, and took out a key ring with a few different keys from her bag. She unlocked the door, and held it open for Logan, who entered right behind her. She started climbing up the stairs. She knew she was walking really funny, considering one of her heels was broken. _Of course. **This** is how Logan would see me after ten years: in my wacky apartment with one shoe broken. Fun._

They climbed three floors by foot, seeing how Veronica's apartment building didn't have an elevator. She cursed that fact today more than ever before. When they reached the third floor, Veronica led Logan to her apartment's door at the middle of the hallway, the first door on the right. She used different keys from her key ring to open the locks on her door.

She let Logan enter first, and closed the door behind her.

"This is my apartment." She said, as if it wasn't clear. "It's not great, but…"

"It's kinda cool." Said Logan, with a smile on his face, looking around the apartment. Veronica raised her eyebrows but didn't say a thing. Her apartment was cool? Logan Echolls thought her two rooms, slightly shabby apartment was cool? This was coming from a guy living in a freaking mansion, and probably owning three more houses only in the USA. And let's not mention the houses he probably bought in Europe.

Veronica took off her shoes, and tossed them aside. She flexed her toes, glad to be out of the uncomfortable pumps. She dropped her bag by the door.

"Why don't you grab sit?" she said, walking into the main room, a mix of a living room with a kitchen, and toward the couch. She took off a few newspapers and some of her photography equipment and placed them on the small coffee table in front of the TV.

Logan set on the brown couch, grinning.

"What?" she asked, looking for an excuse to be a bitch. She was **not** having a good day.

"What?" he asked in return, clueless.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing." He said. "Just thinking how much this place is like you."

"Messy and cheap?" she asked, practically begging for an excuse to snap at him.

"Crazy and unique." He replied.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" he just smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and groaned silently.

She walked into the kitchen part of the main room and grabbed a bottle of Mountain Dew from the fridge. "Want anything to drink?" she called out.

"If I ask for Vodka will it be considered wishful thinking?"

"Like I'm gonna get you drunk for this interview."

"Hey, if you want to get the full story, alcohol is the perfect way to get it."

"I have better ways to get the full story out of you." She said with a smirk. "I've got 7-Up. Works for you?"

"Sure." She returned to him and tossed his the bottle, then set down next to him on the couch. "I love what you've done with the place" he said. _I hate it when he's like this!_ She thought. _How am I supposed to know if he is sarcastic or serious? He sounds kind of mocking… but is he for real? Erg! _

"No you don't." she replied.

"No, seriously." He said. Veronica glanced at the room. The walls were all painted in a bright shade of orange. The wall opposite to the door was mostly window. The wall to their left had two blue doors – one leading to her bedroom, the other one to the bathroom. The kitchen wasn't too big, but big enough for her to actually be able to make some nice meals in it.

"Uh, we should probably get back to the interview." Said Veronica.

"Wait, didn't we say we were gonna eat?"

"And risk being chased again by psycho teenage worshipers? I'd really rather not." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, so what do we do?"

"Well…" she said as she twirled one of her blond locks around her finger. "I could make something, but-"

"That's okay, I think I'll avoid your cooking." He replied.

"Hey! I am an excellent cook!"

"Sure you are."

"I am!"

"Oh, I can just see you in the kitchen… burning it up."

Veronica got up and went to the kitchen. She looked around a bit until she found what she was looking for. She returned to the couch with a blue Tupperware box, and tossed it to Logan, who caught it easily enough.

"What is that?"

"A demonstration of my cooking skills."

He opened the box and took out a snickerdoodles. "You bought those." He stated.

"Home made." she replied. He raised an eyebrow. "Just ask Wallace, he eats them every time he comes here."

"Wallace Fennel? You're still in touch with him?"

"Of course."

"Now there's a person I want to meet."

"You've met him. You went to high school with him for two years."

"Okay, so: There's a person I want to meet again."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Eat the biscuit."

"Is it poisoned?"

"No, I stopped poisoning the cookies after I moved to New York. People here are much too cool to kill."

Logan smirked and ate took a bite from the snickerdoodle. He chewed and swallowed. Veronica tried to look as uninterested as she could.

"Hey, these are not half bad."

"Like I said, I am an excellent cook."

"Fine, go ahead and make lunch." He said, shoving down the rest of the biscuit. "You have my permission."

"Well, the problem is, the only thing I have around here is rice and salad." At his questioning look she added "I haven't been to the store in a while."

"So, how about we order in?"

"Chinese?"

"Perfect."

There was a knock on the door. Veronica stood up from the couch, and turned off the tape recorder. While they waited for their food to arrive, Veronica and Logan managed to put on tape a few more questions and answers. Veronica was very affective.

After unlocking all four locks she had on the door (She was not paranoid!), Veronica opened it.

"Hey Ben" she greeted the delivery guy. College student Ben was working for the little Chinese place to help pay the rent for the apartment he was sharing with two of his friends.

"Hey Veronica!" he said enthusiastically. "What's with all the food?"

"I've got company" she said, taking two of the bags, and motioning to Ben with her head to follow her inside. He did just that, shutting the door with his leg.

"And you're not cooking?" he asked, placing the bags in his hand on the counter, and Veronica did the same.

"I don't have any food around. Except for rice. And veggies."

"You eat vegetables? I'm disappointed." He mocked her.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now, bill me. How much do I owe you?"

"No way, Veronica." said Logan, now suddenly standing right next to her. _When did he get here?_ "I'm paying for the food."

"You paid for the cab." she argued.

"You paid for the coffee. Plus, it's my fault your shoe is ruined. Let me make it up to you." Veronica was too proud to let him to that. And Logan knew that. As she opened her mouth to argue, he said "I'm not taking no for an answer. I'm paying."

She huffed but let him pay. He took out his wallet and paid.

"Thanks…" said Ben, looking between Veronica and Logan. "Veronica, what is Logan Echolls doing in your apartment?"

Veronica rolled her eyes. "He's here for an interview."

"You are interviewing Logan Echolls?"

"Yes I am." Ben was staring at Logan in awe. Veronica rolled her eyes. "Oh, Jeez! He's an actor, not God! Now go, work, deliver Chinese food for those who need it, and for heaven's sake, stop staring at him like that!"

Ben shook his head and left the apartment, muttering goodbye.

Veronica shut the door after him, locking it. She unbuttoned her cardigan, and tossed it on the floor next to her ruined shoes, angrily.

"How do you handle this?" she called out. "I've been with you less than a day and it's driving me nuts!"

Logan opened his mouth to answer, but Veronica didn't let him. "No, don't. Save your answer to the interview. For now, just grab some food and let's eat." Logan grinned and did as he was told. Veronica wondered when had he turned so obedient.

"Chop sticks or fork?"

"Chop sticks" he replied.

They both picked a bunch of different containers and made their way back to the couch. Veronica pulled her legs under her, and adjusted the strap of her dark purple camisole.

A while later, the interview was on again, both sides chewing on their Chinese food.

"I met Shane in Florida. I was working on a movie, and she was working on a movie. Our agents wanted us to meet, see if maybe there's a base for a future production together. We hit it off instantly, started dating each other. But, you know, when we got married, it just… faded. All the excitement, the fun, whatever it was that made the relationship so good, just vanished. It turned into fights about stupid things, and then the press started writing all about it, making stuff up, and there was always an image to keep with the media on out tail. When she started cheating on me, I filed for divorce. It took a bit of a while, but finally the divorces were authorized. Five months ago."

Veronica tried to look unaffected by this new information. _God, poor Logan_. Was every relationship he ever had doomed? All his girlfriends cheated on him. She couldn't understand why. Underneath that jackass front he didn't seem to be using anymore, was a really sweet guy. First Lilly, then there was Caitlin Ford, and now Shane, his ex wife. Veronica figured he had many other relationships, but all of the ones she heard about were horrid for him.

"How long were you together?"

"Ah, grand total of one year, and…" he thought about it for a moment than added "Two months." He lifted two fingers to emphasize.

"And have you been dating anyone new since?" she asked. She was curious, the readers were dying to know – the question was legitimate.

Logan smirked at her smugly. "No, not yet."

"And what have you got planned now?"

"Well, I have two new movies coming out soon. The first is "Ego". The premiere is at the end of this month. Then on the first week of August "Nighttime sea breeze" is coming out."

"What can you tell me about these movies?"

"Not much. I'm not sure how much I should say, really. Most of these things are very hush-hush. But I can tell you that on "Ego" Connor Larkin is co-starring" Veronica bit her lower lip to cover the smile that was spreading on her face, but failed miserably at that.

"Connor Larkin, huh? And what was it like, working with him?"

"Normal." Replied Logan with a smirk. "I've known the guy since forever. He worked with my dad on two movies, and we used to hang around a bit when I was in high school. But, seriously, he's an alright guy."

Veronica smiled at the mentioning of Connor. She remembered the incident that led to their meeting. What was it that Logan told her then, when she came to question him? 'Annoy, tiny blond one, annoy like the wind'? Yeah, that's about it.

"Okay, next topic."

"Sure. What are we talking about now?"

"We…" started Veronica, thinking of a subject. "We're gonna talk about…"

"My childhood?" he asked with a smirk.

Veronica kept her face neutral. "Sure. Your childhood. Where were you born?"

"Los Angeles. I lived there till I was twelve, with my parents and step sister, Trina."

"And when you were twelve?"

"We moved, to this little town, Neptune, around San Diego. I stayed there until I was 18, then started acting, and moved back to LA."

"What kind of a student were you?" she asked. She really didn't want to handle this part of the interview. Neptune. This was going to get stressful or awkward really quickly. Possibly both.

"Not the greatest. Mostly, somewhere between class clown and the trouble maker."

"Troublemaker?"

"Yeah. I was the guy who showed up drunk for a dance and put the English teacher's car through the flagpole. I had help of course…" he said with a smirk. His smirked widened at Veronica's look of amazement. She grabbed the recorder quickly and turned it off.

"That was you?" she called out. He just smiled. "I can't believe it! You are the guy Weevil was protecting?" He just shrugged. Veronica leaned back into the couch's back and shook her head slightly. "All this time I thought he was protecting one of his cousins or something."

"What can I say… it was too good of a chance to miss."

Veronica smiled and turned the recorder back on recording.

"Were you really popular in high school?" She sooo didn't want to ask that. But Clair said that so many teens would read it, they'd want to know about his high school years, no doubt about it.

"Uh, yeah, I was. Me and my best friend, Duncan Kane practically ran the school." He checked for any sort of a reaction from Veronica but found none. "I dated his sister, Lilly Kane. Duncan, our girlfriends and me, we were the best of the best. But it didn't last past sophomore year. Duncan and his girlfriends broke up, and then Lilly was, um… was murdered." His voice was getting slightly thick. Veronica's eyes were stinging with tears. Twelve years had passed, and she still missed Lilly, so bad. "Me and Duncan still were the most popular guys, but… it wasn't exactly the same, ya know." Veronica gently bit he lip, so that she wouldn't whimper out loud.

She cleared her throat. "So you and the Kane's were close?"

"Yeah. I practically lived at their house, between best friend and girlfriend. Duncan and I are still in touch, even now. And Lilly… we just, we were just amazing together. And, a few days before she… before she died… I, uh… we broke up. It happened a lot, usually just to make a point, and we'd be back together after three days or so. But, that time, we didn't." his looked like he was about to cry. Veronica was feeling the same. She pressed her lips, trying her hardest not to break down and cry. "I was out of the country, with my parents. We… we got back in time for the funeral." He rubbed his face, a gesture he usually did when he was trying not to let him emotions show.

"You've had a lot of grief in your life."

"We all have grief in out lives. I bet you had some too. The thing is, once you're famous, people give a damn."

"I…. I think maybe we should take a break." She said, turning the recorder off, and bolting into the kitchen. Logan looked after her; she was standing with her back to him, her hands clenching the kitchen counter. He sat for a moment, before rising and going over to her. He stood behind her, unsure of what to do. Finally, he placed his hand on her shoulder and rubbed her arm slightly. She sniffed.

"Hey…" he said softly. She turned to look at him, her hand quickly wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Uh-huh" she said and nodded. Logan seemed doubtful. "Really, I am." Another doubtful look. "I just… haven't though of her in a while. I just… still miss her."

"I know. I do to."

"You think it's ever going to stop?"

"Probably not. But it's is gonna get better."

She laughed nervously. "When did you become so mature?"

"I think it was around the time I found out my dead ex's mother killed her daughter."

"Ah… good times." She joked. Logan chuckled and shook his head.

She looked at him, and his eyes caught hers. They stared at each other until Veronica's cell phone started ringing. She gasped and quickly brushed past Logan and grabbed the cell from her bag.

"Hello?"

"Wassup V.?"

"Hey…" she said happily into the cell. "What's shakin' dog?" Logan looked at her, puzzled and amused. She threw a smile his way.

"I need a favor."

"Of course you do. What is it?"

"I need you to run me a name."

"Just a sec." Veronica placed the phone between her ear and shoulder, and grabbed her bag. As she opened the bedroom's door she motioned to Logan she'll be right back. He nodded. Veronica entered and shut the door.

The moment the door was closed she dropped the bag.

"Oh my god, Weevil, I love you!" she called into the phone, careful not to talk to loud, so that Logan wouldn't hear.

"You know that you're the only person still calling me that, right?" Veronica rolled her eyes but said nothing. "And, not that I'm complaining or anything, but what is the cause to this confession of your undying love for me?"

"Ooh, those are a lot of big words there, Weevil."

"Watch it, V. I ain't playing. Now am I getting an answer?"

"You just saved me from a very awkward moment with Logan Echolls."

"Say what?"

"I said-"

"Logan Echolls?" he asked. "What the hell are you doin' with that guy?"

"Giving him an interview. It's an assignment from the newspaper-"

"But you do criminal writing and stuff."

"Well, it's a long story. Trust me when I say I didn't have any choice in this."

"Where are you two?"

"My place."

"Your place? You have that rich-ass punk in your place?'

"I didn't plan it, Weevil. Don't start giving me a hard time on this, okay? This is already totally hard on me. I haven't seen the guy in like, a decade and this is so not something I wanna be handling, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry."

"'S cool. You wanted a favor?"

"Yeah, I have a name I need you to run for me. A guy called Rico Carnal."

"Who's he?" she asked, pulling her laptop from her bag and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"He's been picking on some of my kids, trying to turn them into little junkies and dealers."

"What!" she called out, horrified. "Your kids-kids, or your work-kids?"

"Work kids" he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. _Funny how we all change_. Though Veronica. _Weevil used to be the biggest badass in Neptune High, leader of the biker's gang. And now he's a social worker, married with children. Who would have thought?_

Veronica ran the search. "Well, this is interesting…"

"Sorry about that." Said Veronica as she came out of her bedroom. "Business." She explained. Logan just nodded.

"What you watching?" she asked, sitting on the couch next to him.

"I have no idea." He replied with a chuckle. "Looks like a Hallmark movie."

Veronica smiled.

"You wanna call it a day?" she asked.

"That would be cool. I don't think I'm up for anymore… questioning."

"Yeah, okay. So, we'll continue this tomorrow?"

"Yeah. How bout I pick you up from work, around 4 o'clock?"

"Yeah, sure."

"We'll go to my hotel room. We won't have too many mad fans around there." Veronica nodded her consent. "So, do you have any normal movies around here?"

"Just a few."

They went over Veronica's movies collection, which wasn't much, and finally decided on three movies. Veronica couldn't believe she was watching movies with Logan Echolls, or how good it felt being around him. It's been far too long. They watched the first movie, and mostly avoided talking to each other. Halfway through the second movie, they were both in deep sleep, Veronica's head resting on Logan's shoulder, his head resting on top of hers.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: All my reader and reviewers – thank you! I get giddy whenever I get a new review )

This is by far the longest chapter I wrote yet. Unfortunately, I don't see any more chapters as long as this one in the near future. I'll do my best to update soon, though.

On the bright side, I am done with all tests for this school-year (except for one English test. Wish me luck!), So I'll have more tine to sit down and write.

Enjoy the chapter, live fast, make love not war and keep on smiling!

Roni

Chapter 6

Veronica shifted a bit, and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She didn't want to wake up. Not another day at work. She felt like she hadn't slept in ages. She was feeling peaceful in that state, still slightly sleepy, nowhere to go, nothing to do, no commitments what so ever. The idea of staying just the way she was, in that state of almost serenity, between wakefulness and sleep, cuddled against Logan-

_Oh crap._

Veronica bolted up balancing herself with her hands. Then she noticed her hands were firmly planted on Logan's chest and that he was starting to wake up. Veronica took in their position: He was lying on her butt-ugly brown couch, and she was on top of him. She figured her head was resting on his chest, as were her hands. Their legs were tangled, and their clothes were wrinkled. One of his hands was on the base of her spine, the other dangling from the couch, touching the floor.

"Damn it! Logan, get up." She called. He mumbled something incoherent and kept his eyes closed. "Get! Up!" she yelled. He finally opened his eyes. He looked at her, a tiny smile gracing his face.

"Hey"

"Get up!" she yelled again.

"I'm up, I'm up. What's the hell?"

"We fell asleep" she said, as he moved his hand from her back. She crawled to the other side of the couch, looking for the clock. She found it. 11:14 AM.

"Oh no!" she said, turning back to look at Logan, not noticing her skirt's hem had ridden up, and was currently at the top of her thighs. "It's 11:15. I overslept! I'm late!" she stood up, the skirt returning to its original knee-length hemline, much to Logan's disappointment. "Get up, you moron! You have to get ready!"

"Why? You're the one that's late."

"You are seriously delusional if you think I'm going to work with you here." She replied, while throwing clothes in the air, looking for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"Non of your business."

Logan looked around a bit. The placed seemed messier, with Veronica throwing clothes everywhere and leftover Chinese food lying all around. Veronica seemed to find whatever she was looking for. Logan got a peek at it, and noticed it was a clean pair of panties. He grinned. Veronica didn't notice. She ran into her bedroom. "There's food on the counter if you're hungry." She said as she entered the room. She got out a few seconds later with fresh clothes in her hands. "I'm gonna be in the shower, and if you even think about going in there, just know there's a lock on the door, and a really big baseball bat on the other side of it." She closed the door behind her and locked it.

Logan rubbed his face and smiled. Veronica Mars was definitely one of a kind. He grabbed two snickerdoodles and shoved them into his mouth (one at the time. He wasn't that big of a pig!).

He used the kitchen sink to wash his face. After that, he grabbed his cell phone from one of the many bags his cargo's had. 17 unanswered calls. 9 massages. Someone's been looking for him. He checked the numbers – Trina, his agent (several times), Duncan (twice), Dick (several times), and two of his "Ego" co-stars. Probably about the premiere. He hated going to those things with his co-stars as dates. It was all about PR stuff anyway, totally fake, and not any fun.

Not long after that Veronica emerged from the bathroom. She looked anything but the professional reporter he saw yesterday. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans, with a tear over the knee, and a red button-up short sleeved shirt. Her hair was still slightly wet, but she didn't seem to care. She grabbed a pair of boots and threw them by the sofa, and dropped a pair of orange socks next to the shoes. She turned to the bedroom, and emerged a moment later with her bag and laptop. She stuffed the laptop into the bag and grabbed her cellular phone and dropped it in as well. She placed the bag on the coffee table and quickly put on the socks and boots. She didn't even zip the boots up. Instead, she got up grabbed the bag and her key ring, and Logan's shirt sleeve, heading towards the door. Logan could have sworn she broke a record on fastest morning routine. She slammed the door behind them and locked it, and then she ran down the stairs, Logan right behind her.

Outside, Veronica went to the edge of the sidewalk and placed two fingers in her mouth, giving out a loud whistle. A second later a cab stopped next to her. She opened the backseat door and climbed in, Logan right behind her. Veronica told the driver where she was heading, and they drove off.

For the first time since she woke up, Veronica allowed herself to relax. She sank into the back seat and sighed.

"You okay there, Mars?"

"Oh god" she muttered and buried her face in her hands. She said something that came out muffled.

"If you want me to understand what you are saying, you're gonna have to take your hands off your mouth."

She looked at him, her hands off of her mouth. "I said: I can't believe I slept in."

"Never happened before?"

"Not for work." She replied.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." He said, trying to cheer her up.

"It wasn't your fault." She replied.

The rest of the drive went silently, except for the sound of Veronica's boots being zipped up by her. As they reached their destination Veronica climbed out of the taxi. Logan moved to follow but Veronica stopped him.

"Go back to… to wherever you're staying. We'll continue this." She waited for his nod of approval before closing the door. She headed to the doors of the New York Times office building. She opened the door and waved to Bert.

"Veronica! You're here late." He said, surprised.

"I know, I know." She replied. She walked to the elevators, and pressed the button. The ride up seemed to last forever. Finally she reached her floor and got out of the elevator. She got a few looks at her unusual tardiness.

"Veronica!" called Harry. "Where have you been! We called your house, your cell… you scared me half to death!"

"I know" she said apologetically.

"Well? Where were you?"

"Home."

"Home." He repeated. "Well, if I were you, I'd tell Connor I was kidnapped by some Russian mobsters, cause he is not going to let you off the hook with something like that this easily." He grinned at her and went to his desk.

Veronica placed her stuff on her desk and booted her computer up.

"Morning sunshine" Garret's familiar voice said from behind her.

"Hey Garret."

"You, my dear, are late."

"Yes, I know…"

"So what's your excuse?" he asked. "I mean, you are going to have to explain this to Connor."

_God, it's like some weird ass time warp. _"I don't have an excuse."

"Well, you better start working on one."

"Garret, I'm not in the mood."

"Well, if I get us a bottle of Champagne, some slow music and dim the lights, you think that'll help?"

"Buzz off, Garret."

He smiled and complied, walking away, humming to himself. Humming!

Veronica decided to get this over with and walked into Connor's office. She shut the door behind her. Connor was sitting behind his desk.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to grace us with her presence."

"God, Connor, I am so sorry."

"I would love to hear exactly where you've been this morning, Veronica. I have to say I was worried. You never miss work. I can't remember a time you were late."

"I know, and I swear this is never going to happen again, but I have a perfectly good explanation to all of this."

"I'm listening."

"You see, yesterday when I left here me and Logan went to Starbucks where a bunch of crazy fans chased us and we got into a cab to get away from them and ended up in my place-"

"Please, Veronica, don't tell me you slept with him."

"**What?** No! God, no! We just stayed and worked there, and somehow, I'm not too sure how, we ended up watching a movie, and then we fell asleep on the couch, and that's it. I swear."

"I see…" he said. Then he chuckled.

"It's not funny."

"No, you're right, it's not. I'm sorry." He chuckled again, one final time.

"Go back to work, you missed a lot."

Veronica left the office, and went back to her desk.

"Veronica!" called Clair, and ran to her desk. "Oh my god, you are **so** late!" she said as she reached Veronica's desk. _It's just a jump to the left_. "Where have you been?". _And then a step to the right_. "What are you going to tell Connor?" _You put your hands on your hips_. "He was so mad when you didn't show up!" _And bring your knees in tight_. "I was so worried!" _But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane_. "Are you going to answer me?"

"Clair, stop." Said Veronica. "I took care of Connor and explained everything. I'm not hurt or sick, I'm fine, just late – that's all. Really."

"Okay… Are you sure? You've been acting really weird since you landed that interview – Oh my God! The interview! How did it go? How did it go?" she asked, excitedly, like a six-years-old in a candy shop.

Veronica told Clair everything briefly, without too many details and dropped the falling-asleep-on-the-couch part of the story. Clair sighed dreamily.

"You are so lucky." With that she left. Veronica shook her head, thinking that if Clair knew all the details about her and Logan's past, she'll probably rethink that statement.

"Dean, can you get me another cup?" Veronica asked as she walked past the young photographer, not even looking up from the folder she had open in her hands. She was into her reading, the police report on the teen jumper. His name was Craig. Craig Martins. Good grades, good behavior, popular, nice, rather handsome and very much dead. Veronica owed it to her mental peace to get to the bottom of his death. She had a really bad feeling about this story.

"Veronica, you've had me go to Starbucks 5 times already!" called Dean, frustrated. He was a photographer, not an errand boy. Veronica walked to her desk and set on her chair behind her computer, not once looking up from her reading.

"Then get me some from the break room. I need some sort of coffee.' She replied. "Please Dean." She finally looked up. Dean sighed and went to get her a cup of coffee. Veronica returned to the file. Crime scene photos were what came next. She felt sick in her stomach. Too much like looking at Lilly's body, all bloodied. Only Craig's body was smashed completely, not just s huge bleeding gash in the side of the head. The sidewalk has crushed this boy's body. Blood everywhere, horrified onlookers, yellow tape, his green eyes still open. Or, what's left of them, anyway. Veronica placed the pictures aside, and moved to her computer screen, looking at the search results of Mike McNill, the officer who filed the report from the crime scene.

Dean placed the cup in front of Veronica. She took it and thanked him. He just waved her off with a small smile and went on his way. Veronica gulped down the coffee in less than a minute and placed the cup aside.

She looked at her papers. Two of the witness statements were missing. Where had she placed them?

She grabbed the folder with the pictures, and the police report and went to Clair's desk where she worked a few moments ago (she had three searches going on – one on her office computer, one on her laptop and the third on Clair's computer). She looked at the papers around the computer, looking for the ones she needed. She looked at the screen. The computer was still processing her search. She huffed and finally grabbed a bunch of papers, and started tossing out the ones she didn't need. When were those stupid autopsy results getting to her? She **needed** them. With a sigh of frustration, and only one of the statements in hand she went back to her desk, while reading the statement she left on Clair's desk. She was so into her reading she didn't notice someone in her way. Well, not until she slammed into him, anyway.

She would have fallen, if not for a pair of strong arms that grabbed her elbows and steadied her.

"Whoa there." Said Logan.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, pulling her arms from his grip a bit to harshly, resulting in her dropping half of the papers and pictures she was holding. She went down on her knees to pick them up, as did Logan.

"I said I'd pick you up at 4." He said, handing her a bunch of papers. She accepted them, slightly miffed.

"Well, what are you doing here now?" she asked, standing up and walking to her desk, dropping the papers next to her PC, and checking out the search result on it. No matches found. Crap.

"Veronica." Started Logan, capturing her attention with his tone. She looked at him. "It's 4."

"What? No way." She exclaimed. He extended his arm, and showed her his Rolex. Quarter past four. "Oh, this is so not happening."

"Well c'mon." he said.

"I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't?" he asked, sounding angry. That tone was all too familiar to Veronica. She heard it too many times after Lilly died.

"I mean exactly what I say. I can't go. I have work to do."

"Going with me is work, Veronica. I'm giving you an interview, and you have to actually interview me to get it."

"I have other work to do." She replied, trying to keep her anger from showing.

"I am doing you a favor here, Veronica. This interview is gonna do more good to you than it is to me. You are getting something people would kill for."

"I didn't ask for this!" she hissed at him.

"Well, you got it. You have to do this, and we set a meeting. So let's go."

"Damnit Logan!" she hissed even louder. "I can't do this right now, okay? I have a drug dealer to keep from harassing kids, a fifteen years old jumper, and a pissed off editor on my back, not to mention lost work hours. I can't handle this interview with you right now! I have my own work to do!"

Just then Rose walked by them and stopped in front of Logan. "If you want" she said to Veronica, without looking away from Logan. "I could give you hand. I don't mind handling the interview for you."

Veronica was about to tell Rose where to shove it, when Logan talked.

"No. The deal was Veronica. I'm not working with anyone else." He looked at Veronica square in the eye. "Only Veronica."

Veronica took a deep breath, closed her eyes and counted to five. Then she opened her eyes and looked at him. He seemed so determined, and she was tired of fighting.

"Just give me a minute to get my stuff." She mumbled and grabbed her investigation, laptop, and rest of belongings. Rose looked pissed, but didn't say a word. She gave Veronica a death glare. Logan just smiled at her. She placed her black bag's strap on her shoulder, and started walking to the elevator, Logan at her side.

The trip back to his hotel was silent. Veronica was fuming at his behavior. She thought he had grown up – he seemed more calm, focused and mature. But she was obviously wrong. He was still a rich brat who thought his word was sacred and everyone must follow his path.

They reached Midtown West, and the limousine came to a stop after a few moments. Logan's body guard, a guy named Max, climbed out first. Then opened the door for Logan and Veronica. He smiled at Veronica, as he helped her out. She thanked him, and turned to look at their location. She was awed.

They were standing outside the tallest hotel in NYC. She almost rolled her eyes – so typically Logan: going for the best and most expansive. Four Seasons hotel was definitely it. Max walked forward and opened the door for the two of them. Logan and Veronica both thanked him.

"Listen, man, why don't you take the rest of the day off. Seriously." Said Logan to Max as they entered the Lobby.

"Mr. Echolls, I think that after yesterday's incident, it would be best if I didn't go anywhere."

"We're in a hotel, Max. Nothing can happen here."

"Famous last words…" mumbled Veronica. Max grinned at her, Logan didn't seem to even hear it.

"Max, I mean it. Take the day off… go to the New York tour, watch the sights, have fun, go mad, whatever. Be back tonight. I won't be leaving here before that."

Max seemed like he was going to argue, but eventually gave in and went back outside. Logan motioned for Veronica to follow him as he led her to the elevators. She noted he wasn't making any eye contact with anybody in the Lobby.

They entered the elevator, just the two of them. Logan hit the button for the 51st floor. Veronica raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

On the 26th floor, the doors opened, and three guys entered. Seemed like they were fresh out of college, having fun with their parents' credit card. The talked and laughed loudly and glanced at Logan every now and then, and checked Veronica out not too subtly. She didn't comment, instead, she ignored them pointedly, suddenly finding the lush carpet in the elevator very, very interesting. The boys got out of the elevator on the 32nd floor.

Finally, the elevator reached the 51st floor. Logan took out his key-card and unlocked the door. They entered, and Veronica's mouth dropped open. The presidential suite was huge. She stopped herself from wowing out loud.

Logan was looking at her profile, smiling. She didn't notice. She took in the room, and the view. Central Park was looking amazing from so high up. Logan started opening the windows, letting some air in.

The room was all decorated in shades of yellow, gold and cashew. It was beautiful.

"Want something to eat?" Logan asked. "I can get us some room service."

"No. I'm good."

"You sure about that?" She nodded. "Okay then." He went to the king-size bed and plopped down on it. He lay back, and looked at the ceiling. Veronica took out the recorder and turned it on.

"So, Logan. How about a few quick basic questions?" Veronica started, putting on a cheerful exterior (who ever said she wasn't an amazing actress?) to lighten the mood. A change from their previews interview.

"Go ahead." He said, sitting up. Veronica set down on the bed next to him.

"What's your full name?" she said, holding the recorder to her lips. As he opened his mouth she placed the recorder to his mouth. And kept it up through the whole quick-questions part of the interview.

"Logan Thomas Echolls."

"Age?"

"28"

"Date of birth?"

"January 13th."

"Favorite color?"

"Green."

"Favorite junk food?"

"Taco Bell."

"Your height"

"5"11"

"Most embarrassing moment?" they were both grinning and laughing at this point.

"Umm… 80's dance in junior year. I showed up totally wasted, sans pants." Veronica laughed. "I had the whole, Risky Business thing going for me."

"Favorite class in high school?"

"Surprisingly, journalism."

"Favorite class in college?"

"Philosophy."

"Favorite sport?"

"Surfing and basketball."

"Favorite hangout?"

"The D. it's a club in San Diego, owned by a friend of mine."

"The… worst thing a girl can do on a date?"

"Start talking about the movie industry." Off her questioning look, he added, "I live that everyday, I deserve some break, don't I?" She laughed and so did he.

"Most awesome moment ever?"

"Homecoming dance, I think it was sophomore year. One of the greatest nights of my life." Veronica grinned brightly.

"Scariest moment ever?"

"When I finally realized my mother really killed herself." Veronica's smile vanished now. Logan just shrugged. She remembered. They were at that hotel, and Logan broke down in her arms, crying, and seeking comfort.

"Happiest moment?"

"When Duncan asked me to be his daughter's godfather." Veronica gasped. Duncan never told her that. Not too surprising, seeing how she always avoided talking about Logan.

"Biggest regret?"

Logan looked at her intensely. "Never contacting this girl who was one of my best friends, since I was a kid, for a really long time." Veronica dropped the tape recorder. Logan grabbed it and turned it off. "Think we should stop?"

"Uh…"

He stood up. "C'mon, let's stop this for a moment."

"Log-"

"I have an idea." He grinned.

They were sitting on the bed again, their plates in front of them. It was already dark outside. Veronica and Logan were laughing.

"Um… okay, you're turn." He said.

"Okay… I choose…" she thought for a moment before grinning evilly. "Dick Casablancas."

Logan laughed. "Oh, man. Uh, He didn't go to college. Instead, he used daddy's money and opened the hottest club in California. Super successful. Has a wife, a lover, and a maid." Veronica started laughing.

"He doest not!" she called between giggles.

"I swear, he does." They both cracked up laughing even harder.

"How about… Crony."

"Corny?" Veronica asked. "You mean, Richard Gregnoth the fifth?" she asked.

"You're kidding." He said shocked. Veronica shook her head and pressed her lips together so not to laugh. Logan snorted.

"Corny, is a valued artist, has a little art gallery in the city. I was only there twice."

"Man…"

"Wanna hear something?" she asked. Logan nodded. "You are not going to like this." she said with an evil grin.

"What? C'mon, tell me."

"Corny…" she was sniggering now. "Was the one… that made that bong I put in your locker."

Logan's jaw actually dropped. "No way!"

"Way."

"That bong got me into so much trouble."

"I know. Sorry." He laughed. "If it makes you feel any better, getting you into trouble wasn't my main objective. Just a bonus."

"What was your main objective then?" he asked. Veronica told him about the smoke bomb, the fire department and the video swap.

"Well, Veronica, I must say, I am in awe. You have the craftiest little mind I've ever encountered."

"Thank you. Okay, my turn. What about… Casey… uh, Oh! Gant, last name was Gant."

"Case? He's a doctor. Neurosurgeon."

"Seriously? Wow."

"Why Casey?"

"I always had a soft spot for him after his cult phase."

Logan chocked on the strawberry he was chewing. "His what?"

"He joined this cult. It wasn't really. It was a small, utopian society, really. They didn't take advantage of anyone, no drugs, money, weapons – they just wanted people to be happy."

"And you know this how?"

Veronica picked a strawberry. "I went there undercover. Had to bring Casey to his folks. He got back, became slightly jerkier, but we talked a bit since. He was one of the better 09ers." She chewed on the fruit. Logan smiled. They both ate strawberries for a moment in comfortable silence. Then Logan chuckled.

"What?" she asked, then swallowed the juicy fruit in her mouth. She wiped her mouth gently.

"Weevil married." He chuckled. "Plus kids."

"Which is a bigger shock: Weevil and kids, or Meg Manning being a rapper?" More soft laughter.

"Okay, okay, wait, stop laughing." Logan calmed down. "I've got one, I've got it." She giggled softly.

"Well?"

"Madison Sinclair." She burst out laughing. Logan grinned.

"Madison Sinclair…"

"How is she?" she asked, giggling.

"Fat." He replied. Veronica's mouth dropped open, then she started laughing again. She lay back on the bed, and laughed until she finally calmed down. Logan continued. "And she finally stopped dying her hair blond, so brunette. And she is currently pregnant with her third. And fourth."

"Your turn" she replied, and extended her arms out. Logan grabbed them and pulled her up, back into a sitting position.

"I choose…" he mused silently for a moment. "Veronica Mars."

Veronica's light mood seemed to slightly fade. "What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you wanna tell me." He half asked, half stated.

"I… I work for the newspaper. Which, you obviously know. I went to NYU, been living here since I was 18. Left home after graduation, which, again, you know. Not much to tell, really. I still go home now and then, when I have the time."

"You like your job?"

"Very much."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"You still do that PI stuff?"

"I do favors for friends."

"Well, your definition of friend is very odd." She just grinned. He paused for a moment before asking: "Are you happy?"

Veronica was slightly taken aback by his tone. So soft. And as she thought about his question, she realized that she couldn't voice the true answer out loud. It will be a sign of weakness. Because, with honesty: she wasn't really happy. She was pleased, satisfied with what she had fought for so hard. But happy? No, not really.

"Hey, I've got one." She said, ignoring his question. As Logan opened his mouth, with an expression telling her she was not going to get away that easily she spoke again. "Troy… Vandegraff."

Logan paused for a moment, taking in the current situation. He decided that in order to keep things comfortable between the two of them, he was going to let her get away with not answering, even though he didn't do it whole-heartedly. Instead of pushing her, he played along with her. "Got busted for possession three years ago. Bunch load of Ecstasy. Last I heard, he was dealing in Mexico."

"That bastard. Serves him right, getting busted." She shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked. She gave a half nod. Logan got up and closed the windows. She thanked him.

"It's late." She said absently.

"Yeah."

"We didn't do anything today."

"Guess we'll have to continue tomorrow."

"Come to my place around 10 am. I'll take the day off." Logan raised his eyebrows. She was planning on taking the day off after she nearly took his head off today for picking her up?

"Okay, then. You gonna go now?"

"Yeah, I think I will." She said. She grabbed all of her stuff and shoved them into her side-bag. He was always amazed at how much stuff she could stuff into that bag.

"Well, do you need a ride?"

"Nah, I'll just take a cab."

"Okay, don't you have a car?" he asked.

"I do. It's in the shop. For the past month the only reason it was running was a piece of gum."

"What?"

"Gas tube was cracked. I held it together with chewing gum, but finally had to put it in the shop."

"My little McGyver." He joked.

"I'll see you tomorrow Logan." And then she left the apartment. He sat there staring after her. Then plumped back on the king sized bed, and sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for how long it took me to update. I'll try updating sooner next time, though I can't promise anything. Thank you for reviewing, I was so happy to read what you had to say. Please remember, English is not my native language, I apologise for any mistakes. Enjoy this chapter!

Veronica opened the door to her apartment, running a hand through her hair, just to make sure she doesn't look horrid. On the other side stood Logan, smiling at her.

"Come on in." she invited him. He did as he was told.

"Our usual place?" he asked with a wink, motioning to the couch.

"Sure, why not." Her tone was flat, and rather emotionless. The tape recorder was already on the coffee table, ready for recording. Veronica grabbed her cup of coffee from the kitchen counter, and finished it with one gulp, and then settled the cup back on the counter. "You ready?" she asked as she set down next to him on the couch.

"You look tired."

"I do?" she asked, and paused. "Okay, then…" she paused for another moment, a slight frown on her face. It only lasted a moment, and then she returned to her semi-perky self and added brightly. "So, ready?"

He gave her a disapproving look. "Why are you so tired?"

"I was working late yesterday, can we get on with this interview?"

"Why working late?"

"I have a deadline here…"

"Veronica, seriously."

"I had to catch up, alright? Despite what you may think, the fact you are being interviewed by me doesn't mean I don't have anything else to work on."

He had the decency to look sheepish. The guiltiness was gone in a flash though. "Can't handle the pressure, Veronica?"

"I'm handling it just fine."

"Yeah, you look fine." He said. Veronica was amazed how his voice could be both mocking and have so much sexual innuendo to it.

"Well, maybe if I'll put on my soccer uniform I'd look better in your eyes." She replied. Logan lost the smirk. "Now, down to business. The interview?"

"Go ahead." Veronica turned the recorder on, and started shooting questions. As the interview progressed, she couldn't help but notice she was feeling comfortable with Logan, despite their earlier banter. He seemed to be comfortable too.

Around two in the afternoon, Veronica's cell started ringing.

"Veronica Mars." She answered. "Yeah… Really? That's great! Uh-huh… Well, could I see them? Yes… C'mon, Mitch… Hey, you owe me. Now I **know** you can get me to see them if you actually tried… I know, something is really not Kosher in that story… yeah, that's what my gut tells me, too… Awesome! You are the man, Mitch! I'll swing by later… okay…. Yeah, the usual spot…Okay, but I'll have someone with me… yeah, sure. See ya." She hung up.

"What was that all about?"

"I got the autopsy results back on that suicide. Mitch, he's a policeman in NYPD, said he'll get me a copy of them, I'll be able to see what's going on."

"You are the biggest snoop ever. The kid killed himself."

"With no reason, and no excuse. I'm going to find out why. And you are coming with me."

"I am?"

"I have to go see Mitch, in about twenty minutes, and I need you to come along, 'cause there is no way I'm letting you stay here alone. Didn't we establish that yesterday?"

"I guess we did."

"Good. Now grab your stuff, I wanna be there as soon as possible."

"Hey Mitch." Veronica greeted the police officer.

"Veronica, and company." He offered his hand to Logan. "How you doing."

"Just fine." Replied Logan and shook the guy's hand.

"Mitch… as soon as possible would be good" urged Veronica. Mitch rolled his eyes but handed her the manila folder.

"Everything's in there, Veronica."

Veronica smiled brightly. "Thank you." She said sincerely.

"You're welcome. Now we're even."

"Sure. For now." She grinned. Mitch shook his head.

"Take care of yourself Mars."

"I'll see ya around." She replied. Mitch walked away, and was swallowed in the sea of people walking in the busy New York street. Veronica and Logan were sitting on the top of the stairs in the Lincoln Center, right next to the Julliard building. Veronica stuffed the manila file into her black side-bag.

"Aren't you going to see what's inside it?" he asked teasingly.

"I'd rather wait." She replied. Then sighed with joy. "It's a beautiful day."

"Yeah, it is." He replied. They both looked up to the cloudless sky. "Feel like walking home?"

"Walking? But what about crazy fans?"

"You aren't wearing high heels today." He replied, looking at her black boots. "We'll be fine."

"Right. Well, off we go, then." They both got up. She brushed her dark blue jeans, and skipped down the stairs. Logan smirked. He set on the railing and sled down, and finally planted his feet on the ground firmly. Veronica rolled her eyes at his behavior, but she was smiling.

They started walking their way to Veronica's apartment building. After a short while, they were stopped as a young girl, around the age of fourteen, approached Logan.

"Are you Logan Echolls?" she asked nervously and excitedly.

Logan smiled at her. "Yes, I am."

She smiled and readjusted her glasses. "I just wanted to say that I think you're an amazing actor. I loved "combustion", I thought you were really good in it."

Logan smiled. "You like horror movies?" She blushed and nodded.

"Could I… Could I get an autograph?" she asked.

"Sure." He answered. "You got a pen and paper?"

"I do" Veronica said, and handed the required objects to Logan. The moment he grabbed them, and her hands were free, she pulled out her camera.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Annabel."

Logan scribbled something on the piece of paper. Veronica started shooting pictures as fast as she could. Logan handed the paper to Annabel. "There you go."

"Thank you" she cried out excitedly.

"You're welcome."

She stood there for a moment. "I'm gonna go now."

"Okay." He replied with a chuckle. Annabel turned and walked away. Veronica replaced the cap on the camera's lens and put it in her bag.

"Now that's how a fan should be. Talkative and not… crazy." Veronica laughed at his words. He grinned back.

"Oh, Chloe was very talkative." She teased, and then opted her Betty-voice. "I'm like, your biggest fan"

"Shut up."

"Biggest fan…" she snorted. "More like most big-breasted fan. What was she, a D?"

"I can tell you from my professional point of view of, she was no larger than a C."

Veronica smiled despite of herself. "C'mon, let's head back.". They kept on walking and chatting.

"Feel like lunch?" he asked. It was past 2:30, and they were both feeling hungry.

"Sure. What do you feel like?"

"Subway." He replied as he spotted a store across the street. They entered the store, and got out with Veronica's Sweet Onion Chicken Teriyaki sandwich, and Logan's Honey Mustered Ham.

The two resumed walking, munching on their sandwiches. Soon they were back in Veronica's house. They kept the interview going.

"If you could live anywhere else in the world, where would you want to live?". Veronica was currently reading the questions from her notes. She found this "Logan Echolls Forum" and in it a whole conversation about "If you could ask Logan Echolls three questions, what would they be?". So, she figured in order to make a few of his fans happy, and reach the ridiculously large word limit, she'd use some of the questions.

"Italy. Great weather, great food, great girls." He winked and smirked.

"What would you never buy?"

"A motorcycle. I have some really bad memories associated with bikes." Veronica raised an eyebrow and he chuckled.

"What is your most emotionally valuable possession?"

"Uh, this necklace-" as he talked he reached to the collar of his maroon t-shirt and made so that the necklace was visible. "That I got from Lilly and her best friend, for my 13th birthday. I hardly ever takeit off. Even when I'm shooting a movie and stuff like that, I don't take it off unless I have no other choice."

"Which of the awards that you have won in your whole life is you favorite?" Logan raised his eyebrows, and Veronica just shrugged in response.

"I guess… when I won Class Clown. High school Prom… what a night." Veronica smiled softly. She didn't know that Logan had won class clown. She didn't go to Prom.

The interview went on smoothly. Soon it was 10:45 PM, and Veronica was finishing the interview.

"One last thing: Is there anything you'd like to say to your fans?"

"I want my fans to know that they are the best. They are the reason I work so hard, and they will forever be the best perk of being a celebrity. You guys are awesome!" He paused for a moment. "That's it? Are we done?"

"Yeah, we're done." Veronica replied, and was slightly surprised to realize that she was disappointed. She reached out and turned off the tape recorder. She and Logan set on her couch for a moment, both feeling slightly awkward. Suddenly they both stood up. Logan grabbed his brown jacket and put it on.

"So-" he started.

"Yeah."

"I guess I'll… see ya around" Veronica nodded in reply. They stood there for yet another moment, simply staring at each other. Then, suddenly, Logan leaned in and pressed a kiss to Veronica's lips.

It was a brief kiss; both of his lips captured her lower one for a fleeting moment, before he pulled back, straightening to his full height. Veronica stared at his for a moment, her expression unreadable. She had an odd Deja-Vu feeling, and she knew why.

"Logan-"

"No, don't… say anything, alright?" She opened her mouth again but he interrupted. "Look, Veronica. I haven't seen you in **ten years**. A hand-shake just isn't gonna cut it." Veronica paused for a moment before nodding, accepting his reasoning. He sighed, and smiled softly at her.

"I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess it is." Logan took a moment to look at Veronica, her dark jeans clinging to her legs and hips so tightly, her pink shirt reviling an inch of her midriff and just a bit of her collarbone. She was as beautiful as ever.

Logan turned and walked to the door, and Veronica followed. Logan opened the door and stepped outside. "G'night." He said.

Veronica leaned against the open door, her hand still on the handle. "Good night." She paused for a second before closing the door gently in his face. Logan stood outside her apartment, staring at the door, and longing for what is on the other side. Then he turned on his heels, walked down the stairs and out of the building.

Veronica, on the other hand, simply bit her lower lip, pondering if she had done the right thing, simply letting him leave like that. She knew she was wrong, because her heart ached at the thought of not seeing him again.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Mam, this chapter has been a **long** time coming, hasn't it? This one gave me much trouble, and it took forever to write - as you've probably noticed. I apologise. Hopfully I'll manage to write the next one before my borthday (August 26th, Baby!). I would love to hear what you guys have to say.

Also, just because I don't reply to all of your reviews in the new chapters does not mean I don't read them. I do, and they are the greatest things I can ever hope to read as a writer. One liners, or even bad reviews, I love getting the feedback. I like knowing that people read my work, and have something to say about it.

As always, you readers - You Rock!

Zeppelin forever

Roni

Chapter 8

When Veronica got to work the next day, she was feeling fantastic. She felt happy, alert, well rested and giddy. She was feeling high on life. The little things she witnessed on her way to work made her smile brightly: Kids playing baseball in the middle of the street, a teen walking his dog, a bunch of street performers playing noisily…

She was partly aware that she was only this happy because for once, she made an exception and decided to accept Logan kissing her without reading into it at all, or trying to analyze it. She was basking in the feeling of being on semi-friendly terms with him. They weren't enemies. And he was right. After ten years, a handshake really wasn't enough.

All thoughts of happiness flew out the window as she started reading the autopsy results of the Craig Martins body. She was right about one thing – a lot of questions were answered from the autopsy results. The guy was high. Heroin. Somehow, Veronica doubted it was his first fix. The coroner agreed with her opinion: Craig seemed to have several marks on his arms, indicating drug use. The amount of drug in Craig's blood was unbelievably high. She sighed. Why would such a good kid do drugs?

She wasn't that naïve. She was well aware of the usage of drugs among teenagers. She helped that kid who's name she couldn't remember get out of trouble for losing a ton of steroids back in high school. She dated Troy, who was a dealer (and according to Logan, she recalled, he still was).

And, also, she was drugged and raped at Shelly's party. So sure, she didn't remember being raped, but the thought of her unconscious body being entered, the thought of someone using her body, robbing her from her virginity and the last remains of innocence she had had… it disgusted her. She wasn't against sex, but she was overly careful about actually having any. She had to trust someone almost completely and love him very much before she was able to agree to sex. Maybe it was a phobia.

She knew she was lucky; she didn't have to live with the memory of someone actually doing the act while she couldn't resist. But the not knowing… it hurt. And the thought of some stranger using her like that… or worse: someone she knew. She shivered, and forced her mind to refocus on the matter in hand. _Kid, using drugs, must find drug dealer, must get to the bottom of this._

Veronica decided that this whole thing was too unorganized. Papers and pictures were jumbled, pieces related to the case everywhere: in her computer, on her desk, in her bag, her apartment. So, Veronica spent the most of her day in organizing her investigation, by topics. It wasn't as neat and tidy as Lilly's case had been, and also, it wasn't on her computer, it was in a manila file. She swore to always keep the file in sight, or just the opposite, hidden from anyone else. She could be on the edge of something big.

Around noon Jenny, the mail girl, came with today's mail. She dropped a few envelopes on Garret's table, one on Rose's and three on Veronica's. They exchanged smiles.

"How are you Jenny?"

"Better. Mark finally stopped calling me." Veronica nodded sympathetically. "I think I'm going to like being single. At least for now."

"Hey, single is better than having to share a man with three other girls." Reminded her Veronica. Jenny sighed. "Men are jerks." Added the reporter. Jenny could only nod her agreement. She said goodbye and went on with her work.

Veronica looked through her mail. There was a letter from Kerrie, a friend of hers from college. Another one was from FBI agent Leonard Webb. She met him on one of the cases she had been handling, back when she was a senior in high school. He was the only Fed she had ever met that had actually liked her. They helped each other every now and then, when they needed. Whatever it was, she'd look into it later. As she picked up the last envelop, a small note that lay on top of it fell to the ground. Veronica, who was sitting down on her chair by her desk, bent down and stretched her hand as far as she could to get to the note. After a few more stretches she finally managed to catch the note with two of her fingers.

Veronica read the note, and couldn't help the bright smile from spreading. The note contained a very small number of words. But those words, combined with the oh-so-familiar handwriting made her heart skip a beat. She hated being so corny, but, hey, all in all - Veronica Mars was a marshmallow, a Twinkie. Wallace had it right. She was tough on the outside, but just like any other girl, she loved those little, sweet gestures. Some things were unchangeable.

Veronica read the words a second time:

_Pick you up from your place. 9 PM. Dress nice. _

She folded the note and stuffed it into her bag. Does this mean she had a date with Logan Echolls? Was this his way of asking her out? Or maybe he wanted to make things clear about the two of them? What was between the two of them, anyway? Maybe it's just about the publicity, because of the interview and all. What if it isn't?

Veronica Mars was amazed how quickly her mood could change from giddy and chirpy to broody and slightly gloom. Her life had too many question in it. She'd rather have some answers.

And she'd probably get them, at 9 PM.

Her eyes widened, as another question popped into her head:

_What am I going to wear?_

But, there were bigger issues to worry about. Such as her already rather pissed off editor. Veronica got up and walked towards Connor's office. She knocked on the door, and at his muffled invitation, entered, and closed the door behind her.

"Veronica." He acknowledged.

"Hi Connor."

"How's that investigation coming up?"

"I'm still working on it."

"I see. And the Echolls interview?"

"Typing all the pieces together as we speak."

"Good, good. Very good." Veronica grinned. "Well, how can I help you?"

"You could let me leave work earlier, say around eight?"

Connor looked at her for a few moments with a raised eyebrow. "And why do you need leave the office early today?"

"Oh… I…" she bit her lip. Should she tell him? "I have a date tonight."

Connor was struggling not to let his surprise show. Veronica has a date. She is actually giving up work for a social activity? It wasn't like her. She hardly ever let anything interfere with her work and investigations, and she avoided social gathering of all sorts as a rule.

"C'mon Connor, please. I never ask stuff like this from you. It's a one time thing, really."

With a sigh he nodded. "You can leave, but you be careful, if you're late tomorrow…"

"Thanks Connor" she said with a bright grin. She got up and left the office, returning to her desk. _That was easier than I thought it would be. _

Veronica was just putting her shoes on when the intercom buzzed. She looked at the clock. Nine sharp. She was slightly impressed. She ran on her high heels to the door and buzzed him in. She grabbed her purse and checked for her things: cell phone, lip-gloss, taser, and money. Check all four.

She glanced at the mirror, just to make sure her hair is okay. It was.

There was a knock on her door. Veronica grabbed her keys, and opened the door.

"Hi" she greeted Logan. He was looking at her intently.

"Hey… you, you look amazing." He said. Veronica wasn't the type to blush; she never did, but that moment was the closest she ever got to blush.

"Thanks." Honestly, she didn't think she looked all that amazing. She wore a simple spaghetti-straps dress that reached her knees, with pale-pink dots all over the fabric. She had simple black heels to her feet, and a black purse. Simple, but elegant.

Logan smiled and offered his arm. "Shell we?" Veronica smiled and took his offered arm. It was so corny, but it was such a sweet gesture. They went down the stairs and out of the building. Outside was a black BMW.

"Black?" Veronica asked teasingly. "I'd figure you for a Mountain Dew green."

Logan smiled. "Black is helpful when you don't want to be noticed."

"You mean there's a situation where you don't want everybody to notice you?"

"Ha ha, very funny." He replied. Veronica smirked. Logan opened the door for Veronica and she slid into the car. He then went to the other side and set on the driver's side. The drive was silent for the most part.

Finally Logan parked the car. They both climbed out of the car.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's a restaurant. You see, people go there and pay money and in return-"

"You know what I meant." She cut him off.

"This is "A Room With A View", a wonderful little place in which we are going to eat."

Veronica smiled, and the two walked towards the entrance. A hostess met them inside.

"Reservation under Echolls." Said Logan. She nodded and motioned for them to follow her. She led them to the VIP room, a separate part of the restaurant. The three stopped next to a table for two. Logan and Veronica set down and the hostess places menus on the table and told them a waiter would be there soon. With that, the hostess left.

"See anything you like?" Logan asked after a moment of reading the menu.

"Yes, I do." She replied, not lifting her eyes from the menu. "Unfortunately, I can't afford a single thing on this menu."

"Dinner's on me." He said. Veronica looked up from the menu.

"Well, that's very…" she considered for a moment before saying "**nice**, but I refuse"

"Well, in that case – I veto your refusal"

"You can't do that." She protested, but Logan simply smirked at her in that annoying way, that made her question his right to veto her words.

"Look, I asked you to come here, so I get to pay. And don't even try to argue."

She sighed, almost angrily, but nodded. Still, when they ordered, she chose one of the cheaper dishes on the menu.

"Wine?" The waiter asked. Logan looked at Veronica, looking for her reply.

"No, thank you." She told the waiter. "Just water."

"And you, Sir?"

"Ice tea." Veronica raised a mental eyebrow. Logan refused Alcohol? What could that mean? She pondered that: _It could be 1 – he doesn't want me to feel uncomfortable 'cause I didn't order any. 2 – there's a really important thing he wants to talk about and want to be sober for it. 3 – maybe he isn't as desperate for alcohol as he used to be. _The waiter scampered off to deliver their orders.

"Refusing Alcohol?" she asked. Logan, she knew for a fact – wasn't an alcoholic, but he did like drinking and getting drunk. Oh, the number of times Rose wrote about one of his violent drunken outbursts at photographers, reporters and company. He will forever be one of Hollywood's bad boys. He has toned down since high school, and Veronica had a feeling that had to do with his mother's death.

"I do have some self control, Mars." He replied. "How about you? No wine?"

"I don't drink wine." She replied. It was no lie. She didn't like wine. As a teen she hadn't liked it either, but figured as she'd get older she'll grow to like it. So far, it hasn't worked.

"Yeah, I should have known you'd like something stronger."

"Oh, yeah" she replied sarcastically, "Tequila me up, baby." She added an eye-roll to that sarcastic tone. Logan smirked. They set a moment in silence. It was getting uncomfortable. God, Veronica wanted to ask him why he asked her here so bad, but held the urge back.

Their food arrived not too long after they ordered – Oh, the joys of being a celebrity – and they ate in silence. After a while, a light, pointless conversation started, but only to put an end to the uncomfortable embarrassing silence. After they finished eating the waiter returned. Both refused dessert. Logan asked for the check then. When it arrived he made sure he grabbed it before Veronica, and kept it out of her sight. Veronica could kill him for that.

After they paid, the two left the restaurant. Logan opened the car door for Veronica, who entered without a word. Logan climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. After a moment of driving in silence, Logan has had enough.

"What is it?"

"What?" asked Veronica. His voice tore her away from her thoughts, in which she was trying to figure out why in god's name he asked her to come.

"Why are you being so quiet."

"Unlike you, Logan, I am not quite as in love with the sound of my own voice."

"Well, let's be fair – no one is quite as in love with the sound of his own voice as I am." She smiled softly. "Why are you so quiet?" he tried again.

"I'm just thinking." She said, her tone making in clear she had no intension of talking about the subject any further. Logan simply ignored the tone.

"About?"

"Work." She replied. She didn't falter for a moment. It sounded truthful.

"Work?" Logan asked. Then he chuckled. "Of course." He shook his head.

"What? You have a problem with me thinking about work?"

"I'm just wandering if you ever think of anything else."

"I do." Her tone implied that the subject should be dropped within five seconds or she will get violent. Logan loved it when she was in that state. She was fiery in high school, and he had no doubt she was just as – if not more – fiery nowadays.

Finally Logan stopped the car on Veronica's street, in an empty parking space. Veronica didn't get out of the car quickly, despite how tempting that sounded. She set for a moment before speaking.

"Why'd you ask me to dinner tonight?"

Logan thanked god he was an actor, otherwise, he wasn't sure he could have stopped the jackass smirk that was trying to take over his face. So **that's** what's been bothering her.

"I just thought, you know, you did the interview for me, even though you didn't have to-"

"Didn't have to? You really didn't give me any choice."

"You're Veronica Mars. If you really wouldn't have wanted the interview you would have found a way to drop it." Veronica thought about that for a moment. Was it true? Was she that resourceful? Was there a way for her to not do the interview if she really wished it? Hadn't she wanted it enough? "And I know I wasn't the easiest person to handle." Veronica stopped herself from making a comment about how he was way worse in high school. "I guess, tonight was like a 'Sorry for being an ass' gesture."

Veronica had to smile at his words. It was sweet in a way, for Logan to do something. It was like there were no more games, for just one moment.

"I had fun tonight." She said.

"I did too. And I want to again."

He caught Veronica by surprise. That didn't happen often. "What?"

"I want to take you to dinner again."

"Logan, you were an ass alright, but not enough so you have to buy me two dinners."

"I really had fun tonight, Veronica." He sounded very serious like that. It was odd for her to hear Logan so serious about anything like that. Then his easygoing attitude was back. "So, Friday night, 8:30?"

Veronica sighed in an amused manner and grinned. "Sure." She couldn't help herself. She had more fun that night since… a very long time.

She had no idea what happened next, but somehow, Logan was not really close to her, and the eye contact they had the whole night was broken, because Logan was staring hungrily at her lips. She wasn't sure who leaned in just enough to make contact, but it happened and they were kissing. Sweetly, softly, lips caressing each other gently, as if more pressure would break something – the other person or the moment, or maybe both. Their hands weren't touching, no grabbing of hormonally charged teenagers. After another moment of tender kissing they broke apart. Things could very easily get very awkward, very fast.

"Friday, then?" she asked. Logan smiled and nodded. "Okay then. See you Friday."

She opened the car door and climbed out of the car, not looking back at Logan. He stayed there watching her walking down the street in the direction of her house, and checking her ass too in that process. Once she was out of view he smiled widely. He had to stop himself for crying out a loud happy 'Woo-hoo'. Instead he settled for leaning back and chucking.

Things were looking good.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Woah, this took some time, didn't it? I am sorry to keep you all waiting. I got some awesome reviews, so thanks guys! I know I'm not answering to everyone, but I do read and enjoy them very much. Now, school started again on the 1st, and already I have a quizz (I'm pretty sure my grade will b smalled than my shoe size), and monday there's this huge math test, then on Wednesday one in English (English as a second language, that is...) wish me luck. This new year is so hard and hectic, which won't help the rate of my updates. Sorry. I promise to do my best, though.

On with the story! enjoy your reading!

Chapter 9

"Where are you taking me?" Veronica asked as she and Logan climbed out of his car.

"It's a surprise." He replied and started walking away. Veronica followed, and quickly caught up to him.

"I don't like surprises."

"What do you like, Veronica Mars?" he teased, smirking.

"The truth."

"As all good reporters do."

"And Private Investigators."

"Yeah, them too." They kept walking. After a short moment of silence Veronica spoke up again.

"So where are we going?" her voice was serious, business-like. Logan laughed, shook his head and kept on walking. "Logan I'm serious."

"I know. C'mon."

"I have ways of getting information out of people." She threatened, but it was semi-serious at best.

"You can show them to me later." Veronica rolled her eyes. _How can he make everything sound like an innuendo?_ She thought. _Though, I have to admit, I was making it easy for him._

"Logan, wait, stop." To her surprise he did stop walking. He turned and looked at her. She waited for a few second. "Just tell me where we're going."

Logan snorted with disbelief, grabbed her hand and kept walking. "We're almost there. Just wait a little bit more." They crossed the street, and kept walking. Veronica kept asking question for the next five minutes, trying to get Logan to tell her where he was taking her. She only stopped when Logan declared that they arrived.

Veronica stared at the building. She had to fight to keep her surprise.

"What movie are you planning on taking me?" she asked. Logan went to the tickets booth and dragged Veronica along with him. On the wall next to the glass window of the booth was a list of movies playing that night.

"You get to pick the movie." He said, motioning with his head to the list. Veronica gave him a tiny smile and quickly scanned the list.

"These are all old movies." She said. Most of them were movies from the 80's she noted, some from the early 90's.

"Thought you might like it." Was all he said. Veronica turned to him, and grinned widely.

"I do. Thanks." She reached out and squeezed his hand. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"I thought the worst thing a girl could do on a date was talk about the movie industry." She mentioned casually. "Watching movies doesn't qualify?"

"Not really, no." he said. "But if you start asking me what Paris Hilton is really like, I might be forced to cut this evening short." Veronica shook her head. She looked at the movie list again and pointed at a certain name.

"I want to see that one."

Logan looked at the name. "The lady has good taste."

"That she does."

They both stood in line. Finally their turn has arrived.

"Two tickets to 'Die Hard 2'." Asked Logan.

"Sure thing." Said the lady in the booth. Veronica went to her purse, but Logan's hand stopped her from opening it.

"This one's on me."

"No. Not this time." She said. Sure, her bank account thanked her for not using any of her own money on the dates, but the fact that Logan kept paying was really bugging her. She didn't like having someone else pay for her on dates. If it was something to do with job, she'd gladly put it on the clients tab, but personal life… she didn't take charity, and when someone did as Logan and paid for her all the time – it was charity in her book.

"Veronica-"

"No, I'm paying. This one's on me."

"No it's not. I'm paying." He argued back. When Veronica opened her mouth to argue, Logan leaned in and placed a soft, brief kiss on her lips. "I'm paying." He whispered. Veronica opened her mouth to argue again and he silenced her in the same manner. Then he turned and paid for the tickets.

The woman in the booth was staring at him strangely. She gave him the tickets, and Logan threw a grin her way.

"Say, aren't you-"

"No, I'm not." He cut into her words. "I just look like him." He grabbed Veronica's hand and they both walked into the theater. Veronica kept glancing Logan's way. Those kisses, those small, soft kisses. It was so casual and sweet; it was like it was normal for them to kiss. All in all, they didn't have much practice in the kissing realm. Well, not with each other, anyway.

_When did thing get like this_? She wondered_. Since when Logan and I are casually kissing, holding hands, **kissing? **_Veronica mentally sighed. Things were moving fast. She wasn't sure if it was the "too-fast-I'm-getting-dizzy" kind of fast or the "I'm-getting-the-most-amazing-adrenalin-rush" kind of fast. She was loving how it all felt, but she hated being so uncollected and out of control. She hated it when everything was so confusing.

The two set down in their sits. Logan turned his body so he was face to face with Veronica. Veronica noticed his whole body tensed a bit, and he tried to see what's going on behind him, next to the entrance without actually moving his head. She glanced at the entrance. There was nothing there.

"Logan?" she asked.

"Shh!" he whispered loudly. Veronica raised one eyebrow.

"Is everything okay?" she continued.

"Uh, sure… just, uh…" he turned to look at the entrance and then quicker than she could actually register, and suddenly his face was buried in her neck, his hands tangled in her hair. Veronica tensed instantly, surprised and slightly wigged at his actions. Then PI Veronica kicked in. She looked at the entrance, where she saw three teenage girls and two teenage guys looking for their sits. Everything had become clear. _Logan should get used to go out in some sort of disguise_, she thought to herself. And as the investigator/reporter collected her wits, she also gained control over her body. Her muscles relaxed, he hand went to Logan's hair, and a tiny fake smile (that looked quite real, actually) imprinted itself on her face.

Inside, though, she was getting even more confused. She freaked out when he leaned closer, invading into her personal space, and touching her body. Why would she react like that? Well, there was the rape, but most of the time, she liked to think it hadn't affected her that much. Had she been wrong? Or maybe it's back to her original internal debate: they were moving too fast for her.

She was confused as hell.

After the movie ended, Logan drove Veronica back to her place. This time he walked her to the apartment building's door. Veronica had to say, she had a wonderful time that evening, even though she had the voice of doubt shouting its opinion in her head during most of it. Still, Logan made her laugh, and she enjoyed the movie as well as the company.

"How about, tomorrow morning?" she asked, out on an impulse. She wanted to smack herself. They were moving to fast, and here she was setting them together again? But Saturday morning was good. She could work afterwards, and actually catch up on all the stuff she hadn't finished yet. Having a personal life was such hard work. _Why do so many people do it?_ She wondered.

Logan agreed to her morning offer, and said he'd swing by around eight thirty, to pick her up. She nodded her agreement to that. Then they both stood there, for a few moments of awkwardness. This was the part they should say goodbye. Which should probably be a kiss. But… Veronica could hear doubt mocking.

"Good night, Logan" and before she changed her mind, she unlocked the door and rushed in, almost running up the stairs. She knew it wasn't fair, and she was playing hot-and-cold with Logan, but… She was starting to get really scared.

_Dear god, what have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
